How to Save a Life
by Adalee Bishop
Summary: I think we’re all put on this earth for a purpose. We’re all meant to do something, to make something happen. But, what if we missed our chance? What if we didn’t do the thing we were meant to do? If I’d only known how to save a life....DG..Based on the s
1. Regrets

1**How to Save a Life**

**Summary: **I think we're all put on this earth for a purpose. We're all meant to do something, to make something happen. But, what if we missed our chance? What if we didn't do the thing we were meant to do? If I'd only known how to save a life...D/G..Based on the song How to Save a Life by The Fray.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, Draco and Ginny would be together right now, and I wouldn't have to pray for it to happen. :D

**A/N:** This story takes place after/before HBP. It mostly follows everything that happened in the book, with only a twist added in. Something I would have made happen in the books, but as you know, I am not JK. Why must you keep reminding me! But, enjoy the story!

It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

I watched the gleam of the white tomb reflecting off the tears in peoples eyes. The wind blew slightly, rustling the willow tree behind the tomb. The lake sparkled in the afternoon light. How could everything be perfect, when everything else was so wrong?

Hermione sobbed silently beside me while Ron held her tightly. I couldn't cry anymore. I wanted to. I wanted to scream, shout, sob, and wretch around the whole place. I wanted to pick up the chair I was in and throw it into the lake's perfect, glassy surface. But I didn't. I sat there, motionless, staring out in front of me.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

I was supposed to fix everything. I was supposed the save him, help him, show him what was right and what was wrong. I was supposed to change all of this. But I failed miserably, and that sickens me.

A knot tightened in the pit of my stomach. I felt a lump rise in my throat. My eyes burned, wanting desperately to let the stinging tears fall, but still nothing came.

Everything went horribly, horribly, wrong.

If I had done just one thing different. If I had just listened to what my heart told me, everything would have been okay. But I didn't. I was stubborn, scared, afraid, and foolish. I was a young, heartless, little girl who ran away from the one thing in life she was set out to do. I had the chance to change _everything_! None of this would have ever happened! Harry wouldn't be so devastated, Hermione wouldn't be crying, Ron wouldn't be holding her in his arms, and Dumbledore would be alive. But most of all, he, the one who I tried relentlessly to save, would still be here.

Regret. How I despise that word. Every ounce of me is overtaken by it. It flows through my veins, pumps through my heart, and runs through my empty, thoughtless mind. I can't escape it. And no matter how hard I try, I never will be able to forget what I did.

And that's what scares me.

I've always thought about why we were put on this earth. What are we supposed to do? I think we're all meant to do something, make something happen. We all have a place on earth. We're all here to accomplish our goals, help others, and live our lives the best we can. But, I've thought, what if we missed our opportunity to do what we're supposed to do? What if we sat on the side lines, watching as the train zoomed on by?

I watched. I watched the train leave, spinning a hundred miles per hour out of control. The wind whistled against my ears, twisting and ripping the hair about my face. The gust of the train's speed dried the burning tears on my cheeks.

But the thing is, by the time I decided to run after the train, it was gone. All I saw were broken, steel tracks, going on for miles and miles, lost in the vastness of the nature around them.

The thing about this train is, it never comes back for another stop.

I lost my chance. I missed the train. And now, I'm paying the consequences.

Harry squirmed in the seat beside me. I looked up at his face. It was scrunched up, trying to force back the tears that threatened to fall. Just seeing his face, made me want to cry. And to think, I caused this all.

If I had only known...

how to save a life...

**A/N:** PLEASEEEE REVIEW!!! This isn't a one-shot. There will be seven chapters in all! Just so you know! Again, please review!


	2. Step One: Isolating

**Disclaimer: **I cannot take credit for the line "If she just pushed a little farther, nothing could touch her". It was stolen from "The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants".

**Step One: Isolating**

Ginny's cloak swished around the corridor, flying around her feet. She walked steadily, one foot placed precisely in front of another. Her face was set in a straight line, cold with anger and resentment. Long, wavy red hair billowed out behind her. Her small, delicate hands were balled into two fists.

How _dare _they? She had the right to kiss who she wanted, when she wanted, where she wantedཀ They had _no right _to tell her what to doཀ If she wanted to snog with Dean, then bloody hell she wouldཀ

Her feet tapped against the marble floor. Rage stormed throughout her body, filling every crevice and bone. She had never been so embarrassed, ashamed, and angry in her _entire_ lifeཀ

So, not only had Harry and Ron ruined the moment with Dean, but they had embarrassed her, treating her as if she were a child in front of her boyfriendཀ Dean probably thought horribly of her nowཀ She wouldn't even be surprised if he dumped her. He was just as embarrassed as she was. I mean, after all, it was his two friends that walked in on them snogging.

She was tired of being treated as a child. Every second, every day, and in every aspect in her life she was treated as a childཀ Sure, she was the youngest in the family, and the only girl, but that was no excuseཀ She was tired of her jealous, over-protective, git of a brotherཀ And not only did she have Ron to deal with, but 5 other brothers, and, yes, to top it all off, the-boy-who-just-wouldn't-bloody-dieཀ How could she ever escape all of themཀ She just wanted to live her own life, her own wayཀ But, no, Ron and Harry wouldn't hear of thatཀ

Ginny gripped the cold handle of the entrance hall's doors and swung it open. She couldn't take going back to the common room just yet.

A cold breeze met Ginny's face. It was nearing winter, and growing colder and colder. Her feet crunched against the soft grass. She flew down the grounds, heading towards the sparkling waters of the lake. The sun was setting over the horizon, creating a mixture of pinks, blues, and yellows that water-colored the sky. The trees that outlined the lake were black against the sky, and the water shimmered beautifully from the setting sun. Ginny let a small smile creep it's way up her face. It sure was beautiful out.

Once Ginny reached the edge of the lake, she stopped. One by one, she took off her shoes, socks, and cloak. She laid them by the water's edge, keeping them a distance away so they wouldn't get wet. She rolled up the sleeves of her white collared shirt underneath her robes, and unbuttoned the first two buttons. She left her plaid skirt as it was.

After she had gotten more comfortable, she started running along the water's edge. Her feet flew beneath her, smearing together until they were one big blur. Her red wavy hair ripped around her face, and her bright brown eyes watered from the wind. She breathed the cold air in deeply and felt it penetrate her lungs.

She loved to run, ever since she was a little girl. It was relaxing to her. All of her troubles seemed to fly away in the breeze that rushed against her skin. She felt like if she went faster, just pushed a little bit farther, then nothing could touch her.

Ginny let her thoughts wander back to what had happened. Tears threatened to fall from her chocolate eyes. _No_, she thought sternly, _she wasn't going to cry about this_. Ginny ran yet even faster.

She looked out over the lake, gazing upon the view. This was how you were supposed to live life. Doing what you love, when you want to. Enjoying the nature and beauty of everything around you. Not getting yelled at because you snogged your boyfriendཀ

Ginny looked ahead of her and stopped. Her eyes grew wide, her breath catching in her throat. _No, it can't be._

Draco Malfoy sat underneath the willow tree that hung over the lake. He held his blonde head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. His back shook in sobs. He lifted his head up and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. He sniffed loudly, and then looked right in the direction of Ginny.

Draco froze. His whole body grew stiff, and his gray eyes slitted viciously. Apparent rage crept up his face. His breaths became rugged in anger, and his teeth clenched together.

Ginny didn't know what to do. Draco Malfoy, THE Draco Malfoy, was _crying_?

"M-malfoy are you okay–"

"Get the hell away from me" Malfoy breathed through clenched teeth. He jumped to his feet. He took two threatening steps towards Ginny. His body shook in an unbearable rage, and his fist were clenched together so tightly that his nails dug into his skin.

Ginny took a step back. Her hands shook in fright, and her face paled.

"Are you going to be ok–"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, NOWཀ" Malfoy screamed, shutting his eyes together and turning away from Ginny. He breathed as if he were about to cry again. His hands flew to his head and gripped his highlighter blonde hair.

"But–"

"I SAID GET THE HELL AWAYཀ" Malfoy boomed, his voice echoing off the waters of the lake. He spun around and thundered towards Ginny, his eyes open, wild and crazy.

Ginny spun around, and leaving Draco, leaving her clothes, and leaving her pride behind, ran faster than she had ever ran before.

----------------------------------

Ginny slammed her back up against the wall. Hot tears fell down her cheeks. Pain shot through her back, but she didn't notice.

Her hands shook feverishly, and she choked when she tried to breathe.

How could she had been so stupidཀ She should have ran right when she saw Malfoyཀ Why didn't she move? Why didn't she just shut up and leave him alone? Why did she have to say anything to him at all? She was so stupidཀ

Ginny's makeup gathered underneath her eyes. Her red hair stuck to her sweaty face. Tears ran down her face and dripped off of her parted lips. She sniffed loudly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

What was she going to do?

She had witnessed Malfoy crying. Malfoy's never criedཀ She felt like she had just invaded someone's personal life. She had seen something she never should have. Draco letting his emotions show was private, and she had unwillingly tromped in and spoiled everythingཀ

Not that she cared anyway. This was Draco Malfoy.

But another part of Ginny told her differently. Draco was a person, just like anybody else. He had obviously been distressed. What could possibly cause him so much pain? Why had he been crying? Malfoy isolated himself, blocking everyone and everything that tried to give him help or advice. Maybe it was best for him to be by himself right now, instead of surrounded by people that will just question him about what's wrong.

But still Ginny had a desperate urge to help him. She wanted to reach out her hand, rub his back, and tell him everything was going to be okay.

But that's impossible. Malfoy would never let her help him.

Never.

**A/N:** REVIEW PLEASEཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀ Just so you know, I'm going BACK in to what happened. The first chapter was the end, but I'm going back to the beginning to explain what happened. This takes place IN the sixth book. Everything that happened in the sixth book (well- what happened to Ginny), will happen in this, but with MY twists! If you still don't understand or have any question, message me on here! Please review! It makes me want to update faster...hehe! And I already have this story written, so the faster you review, the faster I'll post:D!


	3. Step Two: Comforting

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I own zero, zip, nada, of anything Harry Potter related. I don't plan on getting sued anytime soon...

**Step Two: Comforting**

Something wasn't right with Malfoy, and as Ginny entered the Great Hall, she knew that as a fact. But what could she do about it? I mean, it had been two bloody weeks since she saw himཀ Was she supposed to ignore it?

Maybe she was, Ginny thought as she headed to the Gryffindor table. Dean was waving his hands up in the air maniacally, trying to get her attention. Ginny cringed. Did he _have _to be so annoying?

She strolled over to where Dean was sitting. Well, if she was supposed to ignore it, then why did she keep thinking about it? This was Malfoy after all. Why did she even care? He obviously didn't want her help, and he obviously didn't want to talk about it. As a matter of fact, he seemed to act as if the whole incident didn't even happenཀ When Ginny spotted him in the halls, he'd always change direction and turn another way. And when, on occasions, they were forced to pass each other, he didn't even acknowledge she was thereཀ He just walked on by, as if Ginny hadn't seen him sobbing under the Willow treeཀ

Ginny avoided looking at the Slytherin table as she passed it, plopping down into the seat that Dean had -against her knowledge- saved for her.

"Dean, I have two eyes. I can spot you when I get into the hall," Ginny spoke sternly, meeting Dean's gaze. He jumped back for a minute, startled, and then continued as if Ginny hadn't openly snapped at him.

"So, are you ready for the holidays?" Dean asked happily, a large, fake smile plastered on his face. Ginny was zoned out, for she had now noticed something _very_ strange at the Slytherin table.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she saw Malfoy sitting alone, away from the rest of the Slytherins, at the end of the table. What was THAT all about? Malfoy has always been the center of attentionཀ _Always._ He loved to make a show, especially in the Great Hall where everyone could see him. But, to Ginny's amazement, he was sitting quietly by himself at the tableཀ

"Ginny..."

Ginny heard her named being called far away, and she snapped back into reality.

"W-what?" Ginny asked, looking up at Dean with confused eyes.

"I said are you excited about the holidays?" Dean asked, one eyebrow lifting in suspicion at Ginny's actions.

"Oh, yeah. It should be lovely," Ginny replied shortly, turning a little so she could watch the Slytherin table and Dean at the same time.

"Yeah, me too. I'm going to me grandmum's house to eat. She can cook so good–"

Dean continued to ramble, but Ginny had tuned out, for something else was happening with Malfoy.

Crabbe and Goyle had rose from their seats in the Slytherin crowd to join Malfoy. They sat in front of him, but if Ginny tilted a little to the side, she could see Malfoy's figure in between the two. They were huddled together, whispering. Ginny could distinctly make out a scowl on Draco's face. Not that _that_ was any new. Draco was always scowling.

Ginny heard their voices rise, especially Malfoy's.

"I'm not talking about it in hereཀ" she heard him yell to Crabbe and Goyle, rising slightly from his seat. Ginny tilted forward even more so she could hear better. Dean was nudging her in her side but she didn't pay him any attention.

Crabbe and Goyle muttered some words that Ginny couldn't make out. But, apparently, Malfoy did not like what they were saying. He rose, slammed his fist on the table, and yelled loudly at them both. Ginny leaned forward even more. Several people were watching Malfoy now.

"If you two gits don't leave me alone, I'll sick _him _after you MYSELF," Malfoy yelled, rising from his seat and storming out of the Great Hall.

At this precise moment, Ginny felt herself tilting. She had leaned forward to far, and before she knew it, she was falling towards the ground.

She landed with a loud "umph" before she felt Dean's hands curl around her shoulders. Her face turned crimson.

Damn the Weasley blush.

Dean lifted her up and placed her back onto her seat. Ginny could hear others snickering, but she didn't pay attention.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Dean asked, concern itching in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I, um, don't feel that good. I think I'll go back up to the common room for awhile, ya know, have a lay down," Ginny muttered quickly before grabbing her stuff and running out of the Great Hall.

She had made up her mind.

She was going to follow Malfoy.

Ginny flew open the doors and pounded down the corridor.

Which way had Malfoy gone?

Her question was answered instantly as she saw a cloak swish around a corner up ahead. Ginny scurried along, trying to pick up her pace. Her footsteps clicked against the floor.

Damn those marble floors.

She tried to walk on her heels to muffle the sound, which helped considerably, but slowed her down. She turned the corner to see Draco up ahead, rounding the next bin. Ginny quickened her pace.

Malfoy had just turned the corner. She needed to keep her distance, but keep him in sight at the same time.

Just as Ginny was turning the next corner, she slammed, full-force, into somebody's body. Ginny stumbled backwards, taken aback by the sudden force. She tripped over her robes and fell, once again, flat onto her bum. Her books scattered along the floor, and skittered to a halt, right at Malfoy's feet.

Ginny looked up, and came face-to-face with those stormy gray eyes. She put her hands behind her and slowly pulled herself up, never losing Malfoy's furious glare.

He stepped towards her and Ginny instinctively stepped back. He looked down at her, stray pieces of blonde hair falling into his eyes. She cowered under his gaze. She felt as if she were a little child, and he was a full-grown man.

Malfoy smirked at Ginny's obvious fear. He swung his leg around and sarcastically took another step closer. Ginny pursed her lips.

"What, might I ask, in the bloody hell you were doing following me?" Malfoy sneered as he clasped his hands behind his back. Ginny smirked as she thought about how foolish he looked.

"I wasn't following you," Ginny snapped back, losing all her fear and replacing it with pride.

"Really now? What do you call sneaking around corners and following every step I make then?" Malfoy joked, his smirk growing on his pale, pointed face. He lifted his eyebrows for effect.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's called 'getting to my common room', Malfoy. Ever heard of it?" said Ginny sarcastically.

"Got quite an attitude on you, haven't we?" Malfoy chuckled, stepping closer to Ginny. Ginny stepped back.

"You've got one yourself," Ginny snarled.

"Well, we've had enough chatting. Now, since the Gryffindor common room is on the whole opposite side of the castle, tell me why you were following me," Malfoy stated. This time he wasn't asking her to tell him; He was ordering.

Ginny sighed. She had to tell him now...

"I wanted to see what was wrong," Ginny replied defeated. Her voice became softer and gentler.

Comprehension dawned on Malfoy's face. His smirk slowly faded away. His eyes iced over, and his lips formed a small, thin line.

"_Nothing_ is wrong with me," Malfoy spoke coldly before whipping around and storming off in the opposite direction. Ginny ran after him. She didn't know why she did, but some part of her told her to. Some part of her told her to figure out what was wrong with Malfoy.

"Yes there is Malfoyཀ I know there isཀ" Ginny bellowed while she scurried after him. His cloak flew out behind him and he increased his pace.

"There isn't anything wrong with me, and even if there was, it's none of your bloody business," Draco snarled. He didn't turn around, but remained faced forward, still walking at increasing speed. Ginny broke into a run.

"Listen, just, just, talk to me. We don't even have to talk about what's wrong!" Ginny begged, still chasing after him.

Suddenly, Draco whipped around, until he was face to face with Ginny. Ginny's eyes grew wide and she stared up at him, waiting for the explosion.

His eyes flared viciously, and cold rage flooded up his face.

"Talk about what huh? Talk about how everyone bloody hates me? Talk about how much your brother despises everything I do? Talk about how I can't do_ anything_ right? Huh, is THAT what you want to talk aboutཀ?" Draco yelled. Ginny cowered at his sudden outburst, shrinking away under his harsh, disapproving gaze. His eyes flashed furiously, in an anger that Ginny didn't even know he possessed. She slowly began to open her mouth.

"N-No," Ginny squeaked, her voice higher than normal. Draco's features lightened and he took a step back. Ginny could have sworn that she saw his eyes begin to water. But before she could inspect it, it disappeared, replaced by anger once again.

Draco's teeth were clenched as he turned away from Ginny. Ginny found her voice and began to speak again.

"Just talk..." she spoke quietly, watching Draco intently for his next move. He turned his head slowly towards Ginny, until their gazes met once again. The corner of his mouth twitched.

"There's nothing to talk about," he snapped before turning and storming down the empty corridor.

**A/N:** Puhhhh leaseeee reviewཀ I'm begging youཀ :((ཀ The faster you review, the faster I'll updateཀ ;-)ཀ

By the way, everyone EVERYONE EVERYONE must visit this new site! It's a Harry Potter site and I absolutely love it. On the website you can get sorted, earn points for your house, participate in the House Cup, join clubs, earn galleons to buy things, play games to get galleons, take classes, chat with other HP fans, enter contests and SO SO SO much more! It is more fun than any other site I've ever visited. Just go to:

http://finalprophecy. that doesn't work, PM me and ask me for a different link. Oh, and when you get sorted, tell them AdaleeB sent you!

Hope to see you around the site! ;).


	4. Step Three: Talking

**Disclaimer:** Must I do this every time? I don't own Harry Potter...yeah...yeah...you know the drill.

**Step Three: Talking**

The holidays flew by, and soon Ginny found herself by the common room fire, staring into its depths. The flames crackled and hissed, billowing up into the chimney above. Everything was silent but the crackle of wood as they spilt in half.

Overall, the holidays had been fun, besides the fact that she had to stay in the same room as _her. _Phlegm. How she despised Fleur Delacour. Ginny cringed at the thought of her long, blonde fake hair and phlegm-ish laugh.

"Psh," Ginny tsked' aloud. She furrowed her eyebrows and once again concentrated on the sizzling orange flames. She curled her feet under her and hugged her knees. She rested her hands on her knees and placed her chin on them. Flames reflected in her bright brown eyes. A piece of red hair fell in her face, but she didn't bother to push it away.

After she had talked to Draco before the holidays, she hadn't heard anything from him. She had left the next day, and was now just arriving back. She didn't know why, but something really troubled her.

Something was wrong with Draco, and whatever it was, it _must_ be huge. Draco wouldn't let himself go like this unless there was something seriously wrong. He had never been one to show his emotions, and lately, that's all he seemed to be doing.

First, he was crying. Next, he was yelling, and then, strangely, a hint of regret had momentarily crept into his eyes. It just wasn't like the Draco Malfoy she knew. The one that always had a smirk plastered on his face. The one that had cronies clinging to his arm everywhere he went. The one that sneered and messed with everyone and anyone that even remotely bothered him. No, this wasn't the Malfoy that she knew. The Malfoy now was secluded, and strangely enough, seemed not to be picking on _half_ as many people as he used to. With the exception of Harry, Ron and Hermione of course.

Ginny sighed.

If he would just _talk _to herཀ Keeping things bottled up inside, Ginny knew, didn't help at all. She had done that in her second year, and the result was being possessed by the teenage Voldemort.

Ginny shivered. The thought of that year brought back horrible, horrible memories. Even though it was a long time ago, the night in the chamber still haunted her. She would never forget it. And, Ginny thought, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. She was definitely more open now, and more strong than she ever would have been if she had not been through so much already. Without that experience, she wouldn't be who she was.

Ginny bit her bottom lip. Still, she didn't want Malfoy doing anything rash. Especially something that might affect her, and even the Gryffindors. She didn't think she was strong enough to watch a person be the downfall of themself, as she had first-handedly witnessed in her second year. She didn't want to watch as someone ruined their lives, with one mistake, even if it was Draco Malfoy. She knew what it was like. She knew how horrible it had been. She knew every ounce of regret Draco would feel if he did something bad, and she just couldn't take it.

And so from then on, Ginny promised herself, she would never let that happen again.

Ginny's eyes had adjusted to the darkness around her. She could clearly make out her feet wrapped in her warm sheets, and she could see the moonlight spilling in underneath the curtains that hung from her bed. She knew it was late. She could tell from the snores of her fellow roommates. But for some reason, she just couldn't get to sleep.

She rolled over and wrapped her red and gold sheets around her. They were hot against her skin, and that annoyed Ginny. She liked it better when her sheets were cold. The hotness bothered her, and she felt like if she didn't feel any coolness against her skin, she would simultaneously combust.

Ginny stuck her feet out of the sheets and let the cold air greet them. She grunted and rolled over again, the sheets wrapping in a ball around her. She felt a pain in her lower back, and her neck ached from laying on one side to long. She just couldn't get comfortableཀ

"Ughཀ" Ginny grunted out loud. She threw the sheets off of her and slung her legs over the side of her bed. She found her slippers and slipped them on. She threw back the bed curtains and began walking silently through her dormitory. The floorboard creaked as she stepped on it, but no one seemed to notice. Ginny reached the exit and gripped the door handle. She turned it slowly so it wouldn't creak. Silently, she creaked open the door just enough to slide out, and shut it quietly behind her. Once she did that, she began descending down the stone steps that led into the common room. The cool night air greeted her skin, and she felt relief and comfort swarm through her body. Her hair was thrown up in a messy, wavy ponytail, and her long pajama pants dragged the ground. Her small white tee-shirt rode up on her, showing a little bit of her stomach. Her slippers were pink with fluff around them. Typical five-year-old slippers, but she didn't bother to buy new ones. Honestly, she didn't care.

Once Ginny reached the common room she started to make her way towards the exit. A midnight stroll would do her good. Maybe she would let some energy loose and be able to fall asleep. Out here, it wasn't as hot, and her muscles didn't feel cramped and tight. She just needed a little stretch.

Ginny reached the exit and began to make her way out of it. Just as she stepped out of the portrait, she collided with something hard, her body slinging back and slamming into the stone wall of the corridor. Ginny moaned and grabbed the back of her head. She felt a pounding from the impact with the hard stone wall. Purple and green dots flashed before her eyes, and as she looked up, she could make out a blurry shape of a man.

Ginny gasped and shuffled away. _Bloody hell_, she thought, _now I'm going to be in trouble__ཀ _Fear and anxiety coursed through her as her vison began to clear, the figure in front of her coming into focus.

When she finally realized who it was, she gasped again.

Draco Malfoy stood before her, rubbing the back of his electric-blonde head. His grey eyes sparkled in the moonlight that shone through the corridor, and he was dressed in his normal robes. One side of his face was darkened from the night sky, so Ginny couldn't make out everything that well. He had something gripped in his left hand.

"Bloody hell Weasleyཀ" Draco scowled, stroking the back of his head as if someone had smashed it with a baseball bat. Ginny continued to look up at him from the ground, her mouth slightly agape.

"What are you looking at?" Draco snapped, raising an eyebrow at Ginny. She quickly realized what she looked like and scurried up to her feet. She suddenly felt self conscious of her to-small tee-shirt and fluffy pink slippers. She reached down and tugged at her white shirt, which only rose back up after she pulled. Draco stepped back and smirked. Ginny scowled.

"What were you doing standing at the entrance to the Gryffindor tower anyway?" Ginny asked suspiciously, placing her hands on her hips and shifting her weight to one leg. A smirk played across Draco's face, and Ginny rolled her eyes.

Damn that Malfoy smirk.

"I could ask you the same question?" Draco retorted. He leaned up against the wall and crossed one arm over his chest. His other hand continued to hold something.

"Couldn't sleep. I see you weren't even trying, considering your still wearing your robes. So tell me Malfoy, what have you been doing?" Ginny spoke confidently, impressed by her reply. Draco's face grew cold. He spoke abruptly and sharp.

"What I've been doing is none of your business Weasley," Draco snapped, turning his face away from Ginny. Ginny stepped towards him, determined to find out what he had been up to. She crossed one foot lazily in front of the other, drawing closer to Malfoy.

"Still not talking, huh?" Ginny spoke quietly as she stopped walking. She was only a foot away from Malfoy now, but he still wasn't looking in her direction. His face was turned away, blonde hair gleaming in the bright full-moon light. Ginny's voice was soft and comforting, and her eyes were glowing with a sympathetic brown.

"Why would I want to talk to you?" Malfoy growled, refusing to turn and meet Ginny's piercing glare. His voice was strong, but Ginny sensed something behind it.

Ginny hesitated when she spoke the next words, but when they flowed from her mouth they were filled with confidence and surety.

"Because you have no one else to talk to," Ginny whispered softly, taking one step closer towards Malfoy. He stiffened, and Ginny braced herself for the outburst that was sure to come.

But to her surprise, it never came. Malfoy stood leaning against the wall, one arm still crossed over his chest and stomach. His hand slowly loosened, and he dropped to the ground what he had been holding in his left hand. Ginny looked down at it and saw that it was a pair of shoes, socks, and a cloak with the Gryffindor symbol sewed into the upper left-hand pocket. Ginny furrowed her eyebrows.

"I was bringing your clothes back," Malfoy spoke coldly, still turned away from Ginny. A lump rose in Ginny's throat, but she fought to hold it down. Malfoy brought _her_ clothes back? But, why would he care? This, this wasn't believable.

"W-what?" Ginny stammered, her brown eyes growing wide. Her mouth was slightly apart.

"I was bringing your bloody clothes back. Remember, you left them by the lake," Malfoy spat, spinning his head around fiercely to meet Ginny's gaze. Tears threatened to spill down Ginny's cheeks, but for some reason, they just wouldn't fall. Malfoy's face was hard and cold, his lips drawn together dangerously. But, Ginny watched with amazement, his cold gaze started to fall. One by one his lips became relaxed, and his pointed nose and chin eased back. His eyes softened, and Ginny saw that they were lighter when he wasn't angry. Blues and greys swirled together in them, mixing together to create a beautiful dazzling color. Sadness lurked behind them, threatening to spill out in the form of tears. But that emotion was far away, and Ginny knew that Malfoy would never let it show.

Ginny's voice slowly began to come back to her. The lump lessened in her throat, and her eyes sparkled a bright brown. Her voice was quiet when she spoke, barely there, but loud enough for Malfoy to hear every word.

"Ready to talk?"

And talk is what they did.

Ginny had led Draco outside onto the grounds, surprisingly, never getting caught. He was reluctant to follow Ginny, but still he did, walking with her all the way out into the silent night. The only sound that was heard was the scratching of leaves as the wind toppled by. The full moon shone brightly onto the grounds, shining onto the two bodies of Draco and Ginny. The black lake sparkled, white gleams glistening across it's surface. Waves rippled on the water, caused by the chilling breeze. It was cold out, ice littering the grass and trees, but still Ginny had continued walking, and Draco continued to follow.

Ginny stopped abruptly. She ripped the hair bow from her head, and before Draco could even ask what she was doing, she plopped down onto the icy ground. She lay there, her legs spread apart and her arms wide, hair fanning out behind her like a peacock's tail. The bright red tint of her hair stood out brilliantly against the white ice. Ginny didn't even care that her clothes were getting soaked through. Her body began to become numb. For a second while Ginny lay there, numbness taking over her feelings and body, she thought that maybe this was how Malfoy felt all the time.

Numb.

She saw Draco standing over her, looking down at her sprawled out body. One eyebrow was raised in confusion, and Ginny laughed at his ignorance. She smiled, showing every one of her pearly white teeth.

"Try itཀ" Ginny spoke enthusiastically, wiggling her body on the ground as she said so. Draco smirked.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to lay down on the cold, hard ground?" Draco sneered, amused at the very idea of it.

"Oh come on big-bad Malfoy. Try it. It won't hurt anything," Ginny laughed, her smile wide on her small, freckled face.

"No thanks, I think I'm fine right here," Malfoy chuckled. He crossed his arms over his chest and continued to stare down at Ginny. Ginny huffed.

"Fine then. You don't know what your missingཀ" Ginny sung, her voice light and playful. Draco smirked again.

So Ginny continued to lay there, hair fanned out behind her, gazing up at the brilliant moon and stars. And Draco continued to stand, thumbs lazily drooped in his pants pockets, looking up into the same sparkling sky.

"Ever looked at the stars before?" Ginny asked, tilting her head until she could see Draco clearly.

"Of course. Who hasn't?" Draco replied firmly, as if everyone should have known that.

"No, I mean_ really_ look at them," Ginny answered. She wiggled her body again before continuing. "Have you ever took the time to just lay here, gazing at every star, thinking about how beautiful they are?"

Ginny's eyes gleamed in the light. Ice reflected in her brown eyes, as did the dots of the stars. She watched as Draco looked down at her, considering his answer before replying.

"Malfoys don't look at the stars," he spoke coldly once again. He seemed to be thinking about something intently, and Ginny wished she knew what it was.

"You don't have to do everything your father does," spoke Ginny quietly. Her voice was gentle and soft, as if she were talking to an unstable child. She knew she was testing her luck tonight, but some things needed to be said.

Draco stiffened. His shoulder tensed as he looked up at the sky, refusing to meet Ginny's eyes once again. He opened his mouth about to say something, but closed it before he spoke. Ginny watched him closely, and he did this once more. Opened his mouth, and closed it again.

"Come on," Ginny chanted, scooting over and patting the ground beside her. "Try it."

**A/N:** Please tell me your thoughts. As always, they are appreciatedཀ

And if you have not...GO TO THIS SITE!

http://www.finalprophecy. 


	5. Step Four: Confronting

**Step Four: Confronting**

So Draco and Ginny continued to talk. Draco was reluctant at first, but once Ginny asked him if he wanted to talk, he would accept her offer. Ginny didn't know why, and she didn't understand. But Draco Malfoy had never been predictable.

This was how their routine went almost every night. Ginny would come out of the Gryffindor common room around midnight, to find Draco leaning up against the wall in the corridor. She'd turn towards him, moonlight shining on his eccentric grey eyes, and speak quietly.

"Want to talk?"

Draco would nod slowly, and Ginny would lead the way. He'd follow her to wherever she went, usually the castle grounds. And they'd talk.

It was trivial stuff they talked about. Teachers, students, O.W.L's. But it was talking none-the-less. Ginny knew that even this was helping Draco. She, above anyone else, knew that if you just had _one_ person to talk to, it seemed to take all the burden away. Just talking took your mind off other, more patronizing, things.

Ginny would talk the most. Usually about silly stuff: the stars, the moon, feelings, love. Draco would sit and listen, as Ginny sat sprawled out on the floor, jabbering away. Ginny could tell he loved this. His eyes would twinkle with something she couldn't quite make out. When Draco did talk, it wasn't anything serious.

Ginny knew there was something Draco wasn't telling her. She could see it in his eyes. She didn't bug him about it, but asked a simple question as they were about to go back inside.

"Have anything else to say?" she'd ask, eyes glinting with hope and sympathy. She'd silently beg for him to tell her, but he wouldn't.

He'd shake his head and reply quietly "No,".

Ginny would flash him a small smile, nod her head, and turn, leading the way back into the castle.

And as always, Draco would follow.

They sat one night on the steps leading into the owlery. It was cold, snow falling down onto their heads. White mountains loomed in the distance, only visible by moonlight. Each snowflake glistened as they fell helplessly onto the ground. White sparkles littered the trees and grounds. The lake shone dark, iced over, snowflakes falling onto its dark surface.

It was beautiful. But as Ginny sat there, staring at the silent landscape with Draco, she thought everything was beautiful. It was beautiful how Draco Malfoy was openly talking to her. It was beautiful that two sworn enemies had created a unbreakable friendship. It was beautiful that life continued on, one snowflake falling at a time.

She sighed, and hung her head down. Her brown eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Her face was pale, the freckles standing out tremendously on her skin. Her lips were a light pink, numbed with cold. A red and gold scarf circled her neck, shielding her from the freezing wind. Her gloved hands were entwined on her lap. Red hair hung in her face.

She didn't bother to push it away.

Ginny could feel Draco's gaze piercing into her side. She didn't turn to look at him, but sat staring at the frozen ground, fighting down her tears.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked quietly from beside her. There was worry in his voice, and Ginny knew he would be ashamed that he'd let that emotion show if it was anyone else. She smiled slightly, and lifted her head. She still didn't meet his gaze, but continued to stare at the white wonder before her.

"It's beautiful," Ginny whispered. A sparkling tear escaped from her brown eyes, and slid down her cheek. She didn't wipe it away, but let it fall, leaving a shimmering, wet trail behind it.

"That's not why your crying," Draco spoke softly. His voice was soothing, and Ginny felt chill bumps rise on her arms. Ginny sniffed, and still refused to meet Draco's gaze.

She felt a hand lift up her chin and turn it to her right. The hand was covered in black leather gloves, but she could still feel it's gentle touch on her skin. Another crystal tear rolled down her cheek as Draco made her face him.

His eyes glistened a brilliant gray. A dark blue outlined his eyes, and snowflakes reflected in them. His blonde hair was slicked back as always, the bright color gleaming in the moonlight. He was beautiful, she thought, and she was surprised she had never noticed it before.

"Talk to me," he spoke gently. His voice penetrated into her, freezing her blood cold.

_Talk to me._

"Everything is going wrong," Ginny whispered, voice strained from trying not to cry.

She looked down from Draco's face, not wanting to admit that she was scared, or that she needed him.

She was supposed to be there talking with him, comforting _him_. He wasn't supposed to be doing this for herཀ Ginny was ashamed of herself, mad that she was letting herself go.

Pull it together.

Pull it together for yourself.

Pull it together for him.

Ginny sniffed again, and Draco tilted her head back towards him. He was so, so beautiful..

"What is going wrong?" he asked politely, waiting patiently for Ginny's answer. Ginny composed herself and started to talk.

"I guess everything. Dean and I broke up. But that's not really what's bothering me. That was bound to happen, you know? There never was a connection between us. I guess it just wasn't meant to be," Ginny whispered before continuing,"The real thing is that Ron almost died. Draco, he almost _died_. Someone tried to poison himཀ I don't know what I would have done if I lost him..."

Draco lowered his hand from her face and laid it beside him. Ginny brought her hand to her face and wiped her tears away. She sniffed again.

Draco was staring off into the landscape, lost in it's silent beauty. He furrowed his blonde eyebrows and focused intently on everything around him but Ginny. Ginny could see his teeth clench together in his jaw, though his lips remained shut. Something was bothering him. She could tell.

"Now that I've answered you, you have to answer me. What's wrong?" Ginny spoke soothingly, baring her eyes into Draco. He sighed and brought his hand to his head. He ran his fingers through his hair before replying.

"Nothing."

Ginny knew that was all she was going to get. She never looked away from him.

"It wasn't death I was scared of. If Ron had died, I would have known it was supposed to be. Do you think like that? Do you think that if something happens, maybe that's how it was planned, and that there was nothing you could do about it?" Ginny spoke intently, prying into Draco's mind.

He turned towards her, his eyes flashing with confusion. Ginny's pale pink lips formed a small smile, and she continued to talk.

"Everything happens for a reason, Draco. If I were to die right now, then there would be nothing I could do about it. It was supposed to happen. It was planned. I just hope that when that happens, I have done what I was put on this earth to do. That my life didn't go wasted. I guess that's what I'm scared of. Failure."

Draco nodded slowly and turned back towards the view. But Ginny didn't give up yet. She continued to stare into him, cornering his thoughts and feelings.

"Are you scared of death Draco?"

He stiffened at this question, and Ginny watched as his shoulders lifted. He replied like she knew he would, his voice cold and far-away.

"I'm not scared of anything."

Ginny was prepared for this answer, and as she spoke, she made sure she emphasized every word.

"Hiding your fears won't help anything."

He still didn't turn to look at her. She could feel the intensity between them, mounting with every word she spoke. But still, she continued to speak.

"So, Draco. Are you afraid of death?"

Slowly and quietly he opened his lips to talk.

"Yeah," he sighed, lowering his head as he said so," I guess I am."

It was another talking night, and Draco and Ginny sat together by a window at the end of a corridor. It was to cold to go out tonight, and neither one of them wanted to freeze to death. Instead they sat on the windowsill, watching the snowflakes fall onto the ground. It had been at least a month, and every night they still continued to talk. This night, for some reason, felt a little bit more special to Ginny.

They had been making progress with their talking. Draco was opening up more, telling Ginny things that he never would have before. He was actually chatting with her about his everyday life. And Ginny couldn't help but think, with a mounting sensation, that they were actually _friends_. Ginny knew more about Draco Malfoy now than his father even didཀ She felt needed, and special. She loved being the one person he could talk to, and open up to.

"You know, I used to go to Moaning Myrtle to talk to," Draco laughed, his breath fogging up the windows as he spoke.

Ginny laughed, her voice joyful and invigorating.

"You have_ got _to be kidding meཀ" Ginny chuckled, throwing her head back in a fit of giggles.

"Heyཀ It's not funnyཀ I didn't have anyone else to talk to..." Draco ended quietly. Ginny stopped laughing and looked up at him. His back was to the wooden part of the windowsill of which they were sitting on, his feet swinging over the edge. Ginny sat with her legs pulled up to her chest, her head resting on her knees. She smiled at him, and she watched as he smiled back.

Oh, how wonderful it was to see him smile.

His face was never smiling. It was always plastered with a smirk or a sneer. But now, Ginny thought, as she watching his lips curl into a smile, his white, pointy teeth glistening in the moonlight, he had never been more beautiful.

"But now you have me," she smiled, brown eyes gleaming with pride.

"And now I have you..." he repeated softly to himself. He turned his gaze back out to the window. Ginny was glad he didn't see the joyous look in her eyes.

Ginny looked out of the window too, watching the snowflakes fall to their doom.

"I love the snow," she spoke quietly. Draco turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"You do?" he asked. After all, the snow was cold, miserable, and kept you from going outside. He had to think that she was crazyཀ

"Of courseཀ" Ginny replied, as if he should have known. "I love to watch it fall. It coats everything with a white glisten that shines brighter than anything else I've ever known. It can make anything beautiful..."

Draco nodded, and Ginny continued.

"Did you know that not one snowflake is the same? They are all different, all separate. Living their own lives, with their own problems. But, unfortunately, each of them has the same fate. They all have to fall from the sky, and meet their doom when they reach the ground. It saddens me to know that something so beautiful will have to be destroyed..." Ginny said softly.

Ginny knew that now was the time. She had to confront Draco. She had to find out what was wrong.

She had to help him.

Ginny looked over at him, determination coursing through her.

"What's your fate Draco?"

He no longer stiffened. It was as if he expected her to ask him this question. He turned towards her slowly, his gray eyes meeting her brilliant brown.

"What everyone else's is," he replied shortly, still baring his eyes into Ginny. They swam in a mix of emotions, and Ginny couldn't make them all out.

"What is everyone else's fate?" she asked quietly. But she already knew the answer...

"Death."

Ginny closed her eyes for a moment, stopping the tears that threatened to stream down her face. What was he talking about? What did he mean? This didn't make any senseཀ

"Draco, what are you doing? What are you going to do?" Ginny spoke frantically, standing up abruptly. Draco continued to sit, his gaze falling back to the view outside. His breath fogged up the window once again, but his breaths were more panted than before.

He mumbled something vaguely, but Ginny couldn't make out what it was. Her hands were shaking now, and she stepped closer towards Draco. Slowly, she reached her hand down, and rested it on top of his. He flinched when her skin first touched his, but he didn't jerk away. He relaxed slowly, and Ginny spoke again.

"Draco, what do you have to do?"

He turned towards her slowly, his shining eyes once again meeting hers. A silent tear trickled down his cheek as he spoke those chilling words.

"I have to kill Dumbledore."

Ginny's body grew numb. Her hands were shaking frantically now, her brown eyes wide with fear. She started stepping back from Draco slowly, her hands groping out behind her. Her gaze was transfixed on him, her mouth open in shock.

Tears slid down her cheeks. Her face was pale and flushed.

"N-no..."

Draco stood up and reached towards Ginny. "I'm so sorry.." he choked, tears threatening to spill out of his sparkling gray eyes. Ginny jerked away quickly, avoiding his touch. She continued to walk backwards until she ran into the wall.

"Ginny..." Draco whispered. His voice sounded pained and hurt.

Ginny jerked around and did the only thing she knew to do.

She ran.

**A/N:** Finally, the big confession. Took me long enough right? Okay well, next chapter coming out soonཀ Reviews, again, are VERY much appreciatedཀ

GO TO THIS SITE! (And tell them Adalee sent you:D )

http://finalyprophecy. that doesn't work, PM me and ask me for another link!


	6. Ginny's Mistake Trying

**Ginny's Mistake-Trying**

It was unusually dark out that night, and the blackness left her feeling hollow and empty. The moon glowed eerily, it's orange light barely reaching the tears streaming down her face. A misty cloud hung over half of it, making it look dull and spooky. No stars shone out that night. It seemed like the sky reflected how she felt.

Her arms were wrapped protectively around her knees, her head was resting on top of them. Her hair was matted to her face, stained from tears. Her throat burned with a sting that only immense sorrow could penetrate, and there was nothing she could do to stop the sobs billowing out of her.

She's crying for him. She's crying for everything he was, he is, and everything he's becoming. She's crying because she knows that no matter what she does, or how much she tries to convince herself, he's going to do something terribly, terribly wrong.

She cries because she knows he won't cry for himself.

A sob erupted from within her and her brown eyes squinted in pain. She hugged her knees tighter, wanting nothing more than to forget everything that happened. She wanted to forget Draco! She wanted to forget what she heard! She wanted to forget ever even meeting him!

The burden of his secret was unbearable. What was she supposed to do! Was she supposed to go back to him and talk to him? Was she supposed to try and convince him to not do what he's going to do? Was she supposed to run to Dumbledore and warn him about what's to come? She wasn't supposed to have to do this! She wasn't supposed to have to carry a secret this big around with her! She just wasn't!

Ginny sobbed harder.

How could he EVER consider killing Dumbledoreཀ Dumbledore was everyone's last hope, and Draco was going to go and ruin it? How could he be so selfishཀ

Anger rained down upon Ginny like a thunderstorm. It overtook her, and her hands started to shake uncontrollably.

"How could you.." she choked silently, rocking back and forth, hugging her knees and sobbing.

After all she had done for him. She had talked to him, comforted him, given him everything he had ever wanted, and the whole time he was planning_ this._ The whole time he was planning to kill Dumbledore, and he didn't even tell her. Was he only thinking of himself? Did he not know what would happen if he did this? Did he not understand the consequences? He couldn'tཀ Ginny couldn't let him do thisཀ She couldn't let him ruin his lifeཀ

Ginny gazed out the window and saw her reflection staring back at her. She looked shaken and distraught, crushed by an overwhelming sadness and anger. A tear trickled down her face, and just this once, she saw it sparkle in the moonlight.

She couldn't let him do this...

An explosion of shouts greeted Ginny's ears as she stepped through the portrait and into the common room. She'd just been to dinner, and was looking forward to a night of peaceful sleep, considering she hadn't slept soundly in days. She had just had to much on her mind! Was she just supposed to forget everything that happened? Whenever she saw Draco in the Great Hall or in the hallways, he'd scurry pass or leave before she got the chance to talk to him. What was his problem? Didn't he trust her? After all, she hadn't gone running to Dumbledore yet to spill about what Draco said. And honestly, that wasn't even an option to her. She loved Draco to much to watch him get expelled. Or worse. He might even get sent to Azkaban. No, Ginny didn't have the strength to watch his grey eyes disappear into the depths of a jail cell. She couldn't, no she_ wouldn't_, ever do that to a friend. Yes, a friend.

The shouts from within the common room brought Ginny back into reality. It seemed like the entire Quidditch team was in an uproar! Katie Bell was screaming at Ron to shut up. Jimmy Peakes, Gryffindor's beater, was sitting on an armchair with his head in his hands. Demelza Robins, a chaser, was just standing there with her mouth completely open. And to Ginny's surprise, Hermione was sitting on the couch with her arm around a miserable looking Harry. Ginny made her way over to the group cautiously. Whatever happened couldn't have been good.

"What happened?" Ginny asked as she stood beside Harry. The group's heads all turned to her simultaneously. Ginny's heart sank as she saw the looks of utter dismay splattered across their faces. A deadly silence floated in between them before Harry spoke quietly. His voice was aching with anger and grief.

"I can't play in the match tomorrow."

Ginny's mouth fell open.

"W-what did you say?" she stammered.

"I," Harry spoke again. He seemed to be having to pull the words from his mouth. "I can't play in the Quidditch match tomorrow."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Ginny shouted. This was the match of the year! They could win the cup! This had to be some stupid joke. They couldn't be serious...

"That's what I said when he first told me," Katie grimaced, "but it's true. Go on Harry, why don't you tell her why you can't play?" Katie spoke venomously. Ginny saw Hermione shoot her a deadly look.

"Snape gave me detention on the day of the game," Harry spoke. His voice was so quiet that Ginny could barely hear him.

"WHAT? WHY?!" Ginny screamed. Her anger for Snape erupted inside of her, and she felt the clawing sensation to go to his office and hex him into the next century.

Hermione answered for him. "He got into a fight with Malfoy," she spoke evenly, her brown sympathetic eyes resting on Harry. Harry closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists.

All anger for Harry not being able to play suddenly left Ginny. Instead, a blinding panic seemed to take over her.

"What happened? Is he okay? Where's he at?" Ginny spoke like lightening, panic rising in her voice.

It felt weird. She should be cursing Malfoy, screaming that it was his fault. But now, as her heart dropped into her stomach, she was left with a feeling that she didn't quite recognize. She wanted to ask about Draco, and if he was okay. It seemed like, she actually cared. Not for her own needs, but for Draco. Realization hit her, and her legs began to feel weak. She closed her eyes to regain her balance.

Hermione raised her eyebrow up at Ginny. Ginny could tell she knew something was up, but she still continued on with Harry's story.

"Harry walked in on Malfoy in the girl's bathroom. He was talking to Moaning Myrtle. When Malfoy saw him, he flipped out. He started to curse Harry, so Harry used a curse on him. Turns out the curse did something that Harry wasn't expecting," Hermione finished, cutting her eyes over to Harry. Ron huffed.

"But is he okay?"

Hermione looked back up at Ginny.

"Yes, he's fine. He's in the hospital wing."

Ginny closed her eyes and tried to compose herself. He had been talking to Myrtle. He had told her he did that when he had no one else to talk to. Something must be wrong. She had to talk to him. Now.

Ginny began to run towards the exit. She heard Ron scream after her but nothing seemed to matter right now. She just had to talk to Draco!

Her feet flew wildly down the corridor as she skidded across the tiled floor. She ran as fast as she had ever ran before. She had been running her whole life, usually when she was angry. But now, as her feet blurred together in front of her, she recognized that it wasn't anger that fueled her energy.

It was love.

All she could think about was getting to Draco, seeing if he was okay, seeing what was the matter. She didn't think about the cramp spiraling up her side. She didn't think out the pain in her chest as she heaved to take a breath. She didn't think about what Ron, Harry, and Hermione would say when she got back into the common room. She only knew one thing: That Draco was in trouble, and she had to get there.

She skidded to a halt outside the Hospital Wing's door. She paused for a second. And then slowly, tenderly, she turned the handle of the door.

Anticipation and anxiety filled her as the door slowly squeaked open, and when it did, she felt her breath catch in her throat. There he sat, propped up against a pillow, his eyes closed. When she threw open the door his eyes jerked open. When he saw her, something came across him. Ginny didn't understand, and even when she looked back on it later, she still couldn't figure out what that look in his eyes was. Love, maybe. Hatred, regret, greed, lust, happiness. Whatever it was, it didn't matter at the time. She knew she wouldn't leave. She was going to talk to him.

It was weird seeing him after being away from his for so long. After all, they used to talk almost everyday. To Ginny, it felt like they hadn't talked in forever. Her thirst for knowledge overwhelmed her, and she found herself running towards him.

He continued to stare at her with the same expression that she didn't recognize. Moonlight spilled in through the windows of the hospital. The silence around them was deafening. How come every time Ginny went to this place, no one was ever around?

Ginny began talking, pain rising with every word she said.

"Want to talk?"

Those words were so familiar. They brought back memories of when Draco and Ginny used to talk every night. It hurt Ginny to know that things could change so rapidly.

His face changed, and his expression changed to a deep snarl.

"I have nothing to say to you," he spoke deadly. His voice was quiet, but more anger was filed through those words than any scream could endure.

"I don't understand! I don't understand you, Draco! What did I do?" Ginny began to cry, pain and remorse running through her voice.

"IT'S WHAT YOU DIDN'T DO!" Draco yelled, his voice echoing off the hollow walls.

"I didn't even tell on you Draco! I didn't tell anybody! I kept your secret to myself!" Ginny pleaded.

"BUT YOU DIDN'T STAY THERE FOR ME EITHER! You just left me there! You said..." Draco trailed off. He choked on his next words, tears threatening to fall. He hung his head down and looked at his sheets.

Ginny walked closer to his bedside, desperate to get something out of him.

"I said what Draco?" she whispered.

"You said you'd talk to me..." he spoke quietly. He was trying desperately not to cry, and Ginny knew that. Tears streamed down her freckled cheeks. The guilt that flooded through her was to much. She fell to her knees, sobs writhing through her body.

"And it's too late now. I've made up my mind." Draco spoke sternly. He held his head back up and composed himself. Anger took over again, and his silver eyes flashed.

"No! It's not to late!" Ginny cried. She grabbed onto the sheet on Draco's bed and hoisted herself up into a sitting position. She took his hand in hers and cried.

"IT'S NOT TO LATE!" she begged, "Draco you can't! You can't do this; you'll ruin your life! You just can't! I won't let you..."

Tears soaked Draco's sheets. He jerked his hand away. His eyes burned with intensity. A deadly anger burned through him.

"I'VE **MADE** MY CHOICE!" Draco screamed, ripping up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal the dark mark impressed upon his skin. Ginny sobbed harder, pathetic wails coming from her lips. She fingered the dark mark on his arm with her thumb. His skin was so smooth. The sinister blackness of the mark stood out terribly against his pale skin. She cried, her tears dripping onto the mark.

"Now you make yours."

His words were like ice, chilling the bones in Ginny's body. Those four words alone were filled with so much emotion. It was as if all the feelings Draco has ever felt came flooding into those words. The guilt that filled Ginny was unbelievable, unlike anything she'd ever felt.

She stood up slowly, her knees quivering with weakness. Her eyes were red and blotchy. She could hardly talk, but from somewhere within she found the strength to look at Draco once again. She spoke slowly, her voice quivering, barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry."

She turned her back to him. Her feet clicked against the floor as she began to walk away from Draco once again.

And this time, he didn't follow.

**A/N:** Review!


	7. Guilt

**Guilt**

It was unbearable, the grief. Like nothing I had ever experienced before. And as I sat in the blaring light of the afternoon sun, I knew that I deserved it. How _could_ I?

I left him in his time of need! I left him there. Left him with his troubles, grief, and sorrow. How could I have been so foolish? Did I honestly believe that he could handle everything himself? When someone says they can handle something, they don't really mean it. _Everyone_ needs help. Everyone needs somebody to reach out to and grab on. Someone to help them carry the burden that was helplessly drowning them.

I took my hand away. I left him there to drown. And as I said before, I let the train ride away. Ride away with my heart, my love, and my destiny.

Harry's words cut through my silence and I realized I was still at Dumbledore's funeral. As I turned towards Harry, I met the gaze of his green eyes. They were filled with sadness, agony, pain, and unbearable anger. It seemed to drip from his eyes and flood everything around him. As I continued to stare into his painful eyes, I could feel myself beginning to drown in despair. It must have hurt so bad to have the last thing you love leave. It must hurt to have had to watch Dumbledore die. It must hurt to feel like you could have done something, _anything_, to save him. It must hurt so bad to have that regret and grief flood your heart.

Yes, it hurts so, so bad.

He began to speak quietly.

"Ginny listen...," he spoke. I knew what was coming. Inside I knowingly sighed, but I let Harry continue. "I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together."

I smiled. "It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?"

"It's been like...like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you," said Harry. I wanted him to hurry up and get this over with. "But I can't...we can't...I've got things to do alone now."

I looked at him. He continued.

"Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know. He'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you."

I hated him for this. He was so stupid! I felt anger rise within me.

"What if I don't care?" I spoke venomously.

"I care," Harry spoke. "How do you think I'd feel if this was your funeral...and it was my fault..."

Damn him. Damn him and his bloody pride. I looked out towards the lake, wanting nothing more than to just be alone. Wanting nothing more than to run around the edges of the water. To run so fast, nothing could touch me...

"I never really gave up on you," I spoke almost amusingly. "Not really. I always hoped...Hermione told me to get on with life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you, because I never used to be able to talk if you were in the room, remember? And she thought you might take a bit more notice if I was a bit more — myself."

It was weird confiding to him this way, after all that had happened. It was true: I had never given up on Harry. I always had this false hope that I'd be with him one day. But when I was with Draco...things changed. But now he's gone too, taking a part of me with him.

After I had that one last talk with Draco, I had kissed Harry. After the match. I don't know what came over me. Maybe I was looking for something, or someone, else to lean on? All I wanted to do was try and wash away some of the guilt and pain that overwhelmed me every day. It became to much to take! Being with Harry seemed to take some of it away.

"Smart girl, that Hermione," Harry said. He smiled, but it looked more like a grimace. I guess it was hard for him to smile anymore, after all that had happened. He continued. "I just wish I'd asked you out sooner. We could've had ages...months...years maybe.."

Yes, you git.

"But you've been too busy saving the Wizarding world," I laughed bitterly. "Well...I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much."

I saw pain flash again in his eyes. He gave me one last look before he turned around slowly and began to walk off.

I hope he did catch Voldemort. Voldemort was what caused everything! He took Draco away from me...! Draco got caught up in everything bad around him. I hated to think that it would have been different if I had done something that night in the hospital room. That's where guilt began to overwhelm me again, and I sat down. I felt light-headed and dizzy.

Draco was somewhere out there, alone. From Harry and the others I had learned that he hesitated to kill Dumbledore, and that it was Snape who did the deed for him. That one bit of information made a world of difference. I had affected him. Slightly, but I had. He didn't kill Dumbledore. But I didn't do enough. He still got caught up in the evil around him, the bitterness that plagued the Wizarding world.

Tears began to well up again in my eyes once again. I looked out across the lake and could almost see the face of Draco reflecting off the blackness of the water. I could almost see his bright, silver eyes. I could almost see his shining blonde hair...

Tears continued to pour from my eyes. They rained and thundered out the pain inside of me.

Guilt was overwhelming.

If only I'd known...

how to save a life...

Step one you say we need to talk

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best

Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

And pray to God he hears you

And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

**A/N: **Did ya'll like it? Sorry if it was a bit confusing. Just let me know if it was and I'll try to explain. I tried to stay as correct to the book as I possibly could, except for the whole D/G things in the story. Hopefully it was alright. I started this story a LONG time ago, really before the song became VASTLY over-popular and overplayed. Sorry about that. But I still love the song. It's beautiful. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you so much for reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song How to Save a Life by the Fray. Nor do I own the part in the story where Harry and Ginny talk. That was taken directly out of the book except for Ginny's POV and commentary, which I wrote. Thanks!


End file.
